The promise
by Nytrix
Summary: What if the Eclipse Project never happened but Future Rogue paid a visit to the Strongest team of Sabertooth and warns them. Being the strongest that they were they brushed the warning off. What will happen to the Strongest Sabertooth team now? Warning for rape.
1. Chapter 1

The Sabertooth team were walking together in the forest heading to their quest that was taking place in the land of Midi but then they stopped to see a shadow aura that was rising from the ground and it formed into a figure.

It was Future Rogue looking at them.

Present Rogue blinked in question as he looked at him.

"I can tell that you're me but from where?"

Future Rogue just looked at him.

"I'm from the future and I came to warn you."

Sting just looked at him.

"What are you going to warn us about?"

Future Rogue closed his eyes.

"The quest that you are heading to right now will change your lives and then despair will come."

Rufus smiled at him.

"Many have said that in the past about many S class quest, but we have no worries."

Orga smiled at Future Rogue as well.

"That's right, we're the strongest team of the strongest guild."

Future Rogue just gave his annoyed looked at them then Present Rogue looked at him.

"Why did you warn us about this quest?"

"In this quest, you will succeed but then you will meet someone that is dangerous."

Sting smirked at him.

"Yeah right, how dangerous could this person be?"

Future Rogue glared at him.

"This person is worse than Master Jiemma, he is known as the second coming of the Black Wizard Zeref."

With that Future Rogue turned to leave.

"For your safety cancel the quest and I can promise you that you won't have any worries for a while."

Sting frowned at him.

"Are you kidding? We're Sabertooth we're not going to run away from one wizard."

Future Rogue had his back turned to them.

"Then don't say I didn't warn you."

With that he vanished away from there. The Sabertooth team went on with their quest as if they never saw Future Rogue.

**Time Skip**

In the land of Midi there was a lab that was well hidden underground that no one on the surface knew about it. The lab was about 6 kilometers wide and 7 kilometers tall. The lab had a high staff amount of guards and scientists. They were all working on multiple projects. The leader of the whole lab was Dr. Tai Zelos. He was was a middle aged man that was wearing a dark gray suit.

He was leading the Sabertooth team to the lab since they were in a manor that was above it.

As they were walking Dr. Tai looked at them.

"Just so you know, this place isn't really a lab it's a prison to lock away anyone and demons. In fact we have a mirror here that is used to take out a wizard's true personally out. The only people that can use the mirror are Stellar mages but sadly there are only two left."

Sting just smiled as he shrugged.

"Of course there are only two Stellar mages left in the world, they use weak magic and can't even defend themselves."

Dr. Tai shook his head.

Before anything else could be said a worker came running to them. They were all surprised to see that this worker looked a little beat up and Dr. Tai looked at them.

"What happened? Whya re you so beat up?"

"Sir! Someone's here!"

"Who?"

"We don't know, but they're dark mages and one of them is the second coming of Zeref!"

Lector looked at him, not fazed.

"Who are they?"

Dr. Tai looked at him.

"He's that are known world wide to kill anything that is not pleasing. He's brutal and enjoys killing without second thought."

Minerva didn't seem to be bothered then Sting smiled.

"Let us take this guy on. We're Sabertooth, the strongest team in the strongest guild in the world!"

With that they left leaving the two doctors where they were.

Screams could be heard from all over the lab so it was hard even for Sting and Rogue to pick up their scent.

Sting frowned in annoyance.

"Thanks to all this blood I can't pick up their scent anywhere."

Just then a shadow hand appeared, snatching Dr. Tai in the air and the Sabertooth team looked up to see him then Dr. Tai became pleading.

"No! Please! Let me go!"

Just then a young man appeared from out of the shadows. He had tanned skin and black hair that was put into a ponytail that hung to his waist. He wore a long black jacket and gray pants along with black boots. He had golden yellow eyes and he wore black gloves.

He just looked at the Sabertooth team that was looking back at him. He just had a smirk on his face as he looked at them.

"I guess Future Rogue never warned you about me."

Sting just raised a brow at this guy who was supposed to be a dark mage that they heard of.

"Are they serious? You're the guy that they call the second coming of Zeref?!"

Sting smiled at him then the dark mage just looked at him.

"Maybe Future Rogue did mention me to you but you didn't take him seriously."

Dr. Tai looked at the dark mage that still held him hostage.

"Please let me go!"

The dark mage smirked at him as he spoke.

"Not a chance, letting you live isn't in my interest."

With the shadow that was around his body and the dark mage smiled.

"Shadow burial."

Dr. Tai let out a yelling scream as his body was crushed into nothing by the shadow. When it was over the dark mage smiled to himself as he took a whiff of the scent of fresh blood.

"Such a divine smell that was and all of their screams were like music to my ears."

He looked at the Sabertooth team.

"You're still here, but you're no fun to play with."

With that he vanished into the shadows. Frosch hung onto Rogue's leg as he trembled.

"Fro is scared."

Lector nodded.

"So he the one that kills without second thought?"

Sting got to his feet.

"Let's go after him!"

The Sabertooth team ran to look for the dark mage. They split up to cover more ground to search for the dark mage.

Minerva went to the control room but stopped when she saw thick dark green gooey liquid. Just looking at it made her wonder what it was but she soon got her answer when she saw one of the guards turn a corner and slipped to his death as the goop ate him away. Minerva backed away from it then she looked to her left to see that it was safe to go there. She ran down a safe hallway but then stopped when she saw that there were a few dead bodies there.

"What happened?"

She ran on ahead to a different room then saw one of the guards on the floor crawling for his life to get away.

"It's him! The second coming of Zeref is here!"

Minerva was getting nervous but then she saw a large shadow hand extend out and grabbed the guard and pulled him back into the room he had crawled out of. It scared Mienrva that she ran away from there.

'Who is this person? What do they want?'

When Minerva arrived on the side of the manor. She was just wondering where would have to look next to find the dark mage.

She soon arrived to an office only to see an injured doctor and looked to see a person wearing a black hooded cloak with the same features of the dark mage but this guy was was a little taller and he had silver gray hair that hung to his lower back. The tall dark mage looked down at the injured doctor that was on the ground

"Well you gave me an annoying way of knowing where any of the Sabertooth mages wer. I see that she's right here, shaken but here."

The doctor frowned at him.

"You...monsters..."

The dark mage took a sniper gun out and pointed it at the doctor's head then the doctor smirked.

"You won't do it. You have the female Sabertooth mage right where you want her. The boss only hired them so that we can plan ways to experiment on you monsters that call yourselves human."

"I won't do it you say? I thought I was going easy on you but I guess I was wrong."

He placed the sniper at the doctor's shoulder and shot him. He grunted and Minerva dropped to her knees and was shaking more than she was before. The man threw the sniper away and placed his hand on the wounded shoulder, inserting her index and middle finger in the wound.

"You're a doctor right? So answer this question for me. What would happen if I reverse your blood flow in your entire body? If you answer right, I'll let you go."

The doctor was scared then he looked like he was about to cry.

"My blood would become very thick?"

The next thing Minerva knew was the doctor busted like a water balloon and blood was everywhere. Minerva was in shock then she saw the man stand straight.

"Wrong, if the blood flow is reversed in the human body all the blood vessels will burst, killing the human."

He turned to look at Minerva as he licked the blood off his fingers that he had inserted into the wound.

He turned to face her and Minerva began to step back.

"No...stay back..."

The dark mage just looked at her then gave a smile to her.

"Don't worry, Minerva. I'm not going to hurt you."

Minerva just looked at him then he went to her and placed his cleaned hand on her forehead. The moment his hand touched her she passed out and he picked her up bridal style then turned to look behind him to see the younger dark mage coming to them.

"Our target has been captured, Netharo. She's all yours now."

Netharo smiled then had Minerva in his arms then he left to the gate to leave.

Sting and the others arrived then Sting yelled out.

"Hey!"

Netharo looked behind him then smiled.

"I will say this only once, if you follow me, she will die."

With that he left taking Minerva with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Netharo arrived to his castle and tied Minerva down to a bed. He pulled up a chair and rested his chin in his hand as he stared at her.

"I can't believe that we have met again after so long, and you turned out to be so beautiful."

Netharo chuckled then went on talking.

"I still haven't forgotten how you and I first met, despite how things were."

He reached over and stroked her face. When he was done doing that he stood up and left out of the room to let Minerva rest.

Minerva woke up tied on a bed and was still in her dress. She looked around and saw that she was in a large bedroom that she honestly thought was nice but she wanted to know what was going on. She then remembered that she was last in the manor of the lab then the tall dark mage had knocked her out.

"Who was he? Have I met him before?"

After thinking about it her eyes widen in shock.

"Netharo..."

Just that name alone brought memories back to her. She remembered how he told her that it was fine and that he didn't have a problem with it whenever someone from the guild picked a fight with him. He once asked her if if she came alone on a quest and she told him that she did then he started coming towards her saying something about that being fine as well. Minerva was starting to become nervous about him being too close then he hugged her saying that she didn't have to worry because he was with her.

Soon after he told her that she felt him rub her back and his hand rested on the top of her rear and she found the feeling confusing. When she asked him what he was doing she then felt him kiss her neck and had her against the wall of the room that they were in. She has asked him again then he backed off and stroked her cheek. That's when he told her everything that was real about him, of him being a killer and that he wanted her.

After recalling everything that had happened Minerva began to have tears streaming down her face as she layed tied down on the bed.

"Why are you crying, Minerva?"

Minerva turned her head to the door to see Netharo looking at her then he came into the room. When he got to the bed Minerva began to squirm.

"Netharo, please me go! I promise I won't say anything to anyone!"

"I know you won't because you'll be here, with me."

He leaned over the bed and reached out to kiss Minerva but she turned her head. He didn't turn her head to kiss her but he did look at her.

"You're just so beautiful, there's no way I'm going to let you go."

"Please, just let me go home."

"You said it yourself that you didn't like being at your home."

"That was because my father was there, but then someone killed him."

Netharo looked away.

"I know someone killed him, in fact the person who killed him was me."

Minerva's eyes widen in shock.

"What?"

"Yes I'm the one who killed your father, I was watching from a short distance and I saw how he put his hands on you, hurting you."

He stroked her cheek and went on.

"I wanted to kill him then and there but I didn't want to risk scaring you so I called his office lacrima and pretended to be someone who needed to meet him last minute."

He could feel Minerva shaking where she layed then he sat on the side of the bed looking at her.

"You were so helpless and all I could think of after killing your father was to visit you."

Minerva looked away then Netharo leaned towards her and kissed her. Minerva closed her eyes then the kiss was over.

"I can't let you leave, Minerva. You're mine now, you did say that you enjoyed my company and I enjoy yours."

Minerva looked away.

"I honestly did feel safe around you but now, I'm terrified of you."

Netharo just looked at her with soft eyes.

"What for?"

She looked at him.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No."

"Then why did you bring me here?"

"I want someone to love and I fell in love with you. I can make you forget that I kill the way I do and see that I'm still the person you enjoyed being with."

Minerva just looked at him.

"I can't, please just let me go. I won't tell your secret to anyone, just please let me go home."

"I don't want you to go."

Minerva closed her eyes.

"What do you want from me?"

"You and you have the ability to give me something that I have dreamed of."

She turned her head.

"And what would that be?"

"A child. I wanted to have a child before I turn 20."

"No."

"Minerva..."

"Even if I did agree to this, I could never bring myself to love the child you, a killer put into me."

"In that case, if you have my child then I will let you go."

Minerva didn't look at him.

"..."

"Are you?"

"..."

"..."

"I just can't."

Netharo got on top of Minerva who began to squirm.

"NO! Don't do this!"

He came closer to her.

"I'm doing this either way, whether you want to or not."

With that he ripped her dress off to where her torso to her legs were showing. He looked down at them and rubbed her stomach and Minerva tensed up.

"No..."

"This is our first time, so I'll be gentle with you."

With that he lowered his head down and began to attack her neck with kisses. Minerva was trying to fight back any moans that would come out. She failed when she felt him gently grabbed her breasts and were rubbing them. He then sat back and took his shirt off revealing his built up body. Minerva just looked at him then he smiled.

"Do you like what you see? You did feel them the night I killed your father."

Minerva looked at him.

"I haven't forgotten, you snuck into my house and slept in my bed."

"But I stayed above the covers."

He then layed back on top of her gently putting his weight on her. He felt her breasts on his chest and was surprised at how soft they were. He slid down a little and began to suck on a nipple. Minerva winced and closed her eyes as Netharo kept on pleasuring her. After a while of feeling her breasts being pleasured Minerva felt Netharo spread her legs.

"Netharo..."

He looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Please, I can't afford to have a child. Not like this."

"I'm sorry but I want a child."

With that Minerva felt something slide into her entrance and she winced but Netharo held her in place.

"Don't move too much, I went in slowly so that you can adjust to my size."

"Pull it out."

"No."

He began to move in deeper and Minerva was whimpering in the pain she was feeling.

"I'm begging you, please don't do this."

Netharo opened her legs up more then he began to gently thrust into her. Minerva began to scream begging for him to stop but he kept going. After a while he had to lay on top of her as he came inside of her. When he was done he cut the ropes from her wrists then looked at her. Minerva turned to lay on her side as she had her hands covering her face as she cried. Netharo just looked at her then he left out of the room.

When it was Midnight Netharo went to check on Minerva who was sleeping then he kissed her cheek.

"Sorry, but I really want a child."

He looked at her stomach and placed a hand on it.

"I just can't wait to have a child with you."

He leaned closer and kissed her stomach then he layed with her on the bed with arms wrapped around her.

"I kept my promise to you, Minerva."

He kissed her neck since she had her face covered from him then he went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Minerva woke up and found herself in the bed that she had fallen asleep in.

"So it wasn't a dream, I was raped."

Just then she felt and arm tighten around her waist but she didn't move. She then felt Netharo kiss her neck and her shoulder.

"Don't worry Minerva, I already told you that I will take care of you."

"I told you that I wasn't ready to have a child."

He let her go and leaned over her.

"Did you forget that you said that you wanted one?"

Minerva looked away.

"Not like this. You raped me and now you expect me to be happy to be pregnant!"

He just looked at her then got off the bed. When he got to the door way he spoke.

"I kept my promise to you, I told you that I would free you from your father."

With that he left out of the room, closing the door behind him while Minerva was still on the bed. As she just laid there she just felt so ashamed of herself and wanted to get out of there. Did she really want a child to call her own? Yes she did but she didn't like the idea of the child being forced into her.

'What am I going to do? I can't take this. I need help.'

She curled up into a ball and silently cried to herself.

**At the Sabertooth guild**

Sting and the others were trying to think of how they were going to get Minerva back but they weren't sure where to look first. Netharo had blocked her scent so it wasn't going to work even if they did search for her like that.

As they were thinking desperately on how they were going to get Mienrva back Rufus frowned when he thought of what Future Rogue had told them. Future Rogue did warn them that their lives were going to changed for the worse.

"What could we do to get the Lady back?"

Orga closed his eyes.

"If we knew where to look it wouldn't be a problem."

Sting nodded then looked at Rogue.

"I wonder where we could find the Future you, I mean he would have to know where the Lady is."

Rogue nodded then Frosch came running to them.

"Rogue-kun! Older you is here!"

They all looked and to their shock they saw Future Rogue but this time Future Rogue had two other people with him. They looked identical to Minerva but their outfits were different.

Sting blinked.

"Who are they?"

Future Rogue looked at him.

"These two are Diamond and the other is Crystal."

Diamond had cream tone skin and silver mixed blue eyes. She had silk black hair but it was put into a braid hanging down to her waist. She also had a couple of strands that framed her face going to her ribcage. She a black sleeveless Eastern dress that hung to her calves and the dress had a slit going up her right leg. She wore long black sleeves that left her shoulders expose and were loose at the ends. She wore black heeled boots that had a silver sharp spike on both the front and the back. She wore black eyeshadow and black lip gloss.

Crystal had cream tone skin and teal green eyes that have slits in them. She had silk black hair that hung to her waist and a couple of bangs that framed her face hanging past her shoulders. She wore a long sleeve black shirt that had a silver furred collar that hung to her breast. She wore black pants that were connected to dark gray baggy pant leggings by suspenders that were attached to her black pants. She wore black toe pointed boots that had a white strap going across the center.

Diamond smiled at them.

"Hello."

Sting blinked.

"They're from the future just like you?"

Future Rogue nodded.

"Yes, in fact they're not twins, they're triplets."

Rufus just looked at him.

"Where's the third one?"

Crystal lowered her head.

"We weren't able to stop her so she's somewhere around here in this time."

Future Rogue nodded.

"Their sister is on the same side as the one who kidnapped your Minerva. There is a slight chance that she might do something but I doubt that she would kill your Minerva."

Sting frowned.

"Where can we find the place that the Lady is being held?"

Diamond and Crystal blinked in question as they spoke in unison.

"The Lady?"

They both looked at Future Rogue who smiled at them.

"It's something that this guild calls her by."

Present Rogue looked at him.

"Where is the place that the Lady is being held in?"

Future Rogue nodded.

"She's being held captive in the land of Joya."

Sting got to his feet.

"Then the land of Joya we will go!"

Future Rogue stopped him.

"No. We have to make a side stop first."

Orga blinked at him.

"Where?"

Future Rogue turned to leave.

"To an old friend of yours."

Sting and the others were in deep confusion but they followed after him.

**Time skip (2 weeks)**

They arrived to the land of Stella. As they were there they were searching for the person that Future Rogue said was an old friend then they arrived at a large house and Future Rogue knocked on the door. As they were waiting for the door to be answered Sting looked at him.

"Who lives here, everyone who was part of Sabertooth is in Fiore."

Future Rogue looked at him.

"Well, this person is an old friend of yours but to be honest they may not want to talk to you."

Rufus just looked at him.

"I have no memory of such a person."

Orga looked at him.

"Who is it?"

Just then the door opened and standing in the doorway was Yukino. When Yukino saw them she instinctly lowered her head in shame. The current Sabertooth members were surprised to see her and Frosch raised his hands in joy as if he wanted to be picked up.

"Yukino!"

Yukino didn't look at them then she closed the door, or at least tried to because Future Rogue put his foot in the way.

"Yukino, we need to talk to you."

Yukino didn't look at him.

"I'm sorry but I have nothing to say to you or them."

Diamond and Crystal both spoke in unison.

"Please Auntie Yukino, this is important."

Yukino looked at them.

"Auntie?"

They nodded then Future Rogue looked at Yukino.

"At least let them talk to you."

Yukino let the two young women into her home while all the guys waited outside of the house.

In the house Yukino looked at them.

"What do you want from me?"

Crystal looked at her.

"Auntie, we both know that you don't like Sabertooth because of what they did to you but will you at leastdo us a favor?"

"What would it be?"

Diamond looked at her.

"Will you come with us to the land of Joya?"

"What for?"

"Lady Minerva was kidnapped by a man that is known as the Second coming of Zeref."

Yukino looked away.

"So it was true, the person called that was the same person that killed the former master of Sabertooth."

They both looked at Yukino then Yukino stood.

"Even if I did come, I wouldn't be able to help you."

The two sisters grabbed onto Yukino as if their lives depended on it and Yukino just looked at them.

"Why do you want me to help you, or even the strongest team of Sabertooth?"

They looked at her with tear filled eyes as they spoke.

"The Lady is our mother!"

Yukino looked at them then she looked away.

"Alright I'll come but only because of what you told me. None of this is for Sabertooth."

Both sisters hugged and thanked her then all three of them left out of the house. Sting looked at Yukino and smirked.

"Are you coming with us?"

Yukino didn't look at him.

"Yes but not for you guys."

Future Rogue looked at the two sisters who were looking at Yukino. After they were all outside all of them went on to leave to the land of Joya.

**AN: Hello! I hope that these three chapters were good and I will update when I get the chance. Thank you for reading and feel free to leave any feedback, all feedback will be welcomed with open arms.**


End file.
